The couple we've all been waiting for
by Przybyszewski
Summary: Its Peach an Mario's wedding where Luigi meets daisy for the first time. Will their love ensue? Of course it will! I wouldn't be writing this if they weren't getting together! Just my version of a flower child and green plumber love story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Who's that girl?

Luigi sat in a lounge chair, watching his older brother trying to fix his tie. Luigi wore a typical black tux jacket, pants and dress shoes,  
>white dress shirt, but it was accented by a green vest and bow tie, his brother accented with a red one. It was Mario's wedding day with the beloved Princess Peach Toadstool. After countless years of shy flirtation and heroic rescues, Mario finally bucked up the courage to ask Peach on a date, and things only got better from there<p>

"Mama Mia Mario here! Let me do it, you never knew how to work a tie!", Luigi said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Mario.

"I'm sorry Luigi, I'm just a little nervous, I know Peach is just gonna take my breath away, and I feel I'm not good enough for her", Mario replied, a hint of somber to his voice.

"Nonsense Mario! You and Peach will make a great couple! Happily married and ruling Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi encouraged.

"Eh, I guess your right little brother", Mario said rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile, In a room just down the hall, Princess Peach was standing with her back to the mirror, her best friend Daisy working at the corset on her back.  
>Peaches dress was a gorgeous silk and lace ball gown, an off the shoulder with white silk gloves that stopped at the elbow. Her veil trailed almost to the floor in the back, and the front stopped at her shoulder, she wore pink opened toed heels and a pink hair pin in the shape of a heart with diamonds on the sides. She turned around to get a good look in the mirror.<p>

"Oh Daisy! this is absolutely gorgeous!", she exclaimed. "Your mother is a fantastic seamstress. Brava to her!",  
>she said in awe of what she saw before her.<p>

"Thanks Peach! She was happy to do it! She loves you like her own daughter, I'm sure she will be pleased when she see's you walking down the aisle", she beamed.

"I think it's almost time to head out Daisy", Peach said. "Are you excited to be the lovely maid of honor?", she said with a giggle

"Well I am certainly honored," replied Daisy. "But Peach...who is Mario's best man? I don't believe I have met him before. I thought I caught a glimpse of him walking into that room down the hall where Mario is, but we haven't properly met."

"Oh that's Luigi, Mario's little brother...well, little but taller", Peach laughed. "Don't worry he is one of the sweetest men I know! A little on the shy side but very nice. He incredibly athletic, but can get very competitive, he's amazing at golf and soccer! To top it all off, he's one funny. Some of his close friends wouldn't even know because of how quiet he is, but he has said some things at exactly the right time that have Mario and I in stitches from laughing!"

"Well, you can't argue with a good sense of humor! Can't wait to meet him!", Daisy exclaimed. "Well Peach, I believe all the guests have arrived and Mario and Luigi and at the alter...are you ready to go?", Daisy asked as she peeked out the window to see everyone just finishing to get seated. As far as the window was from where the brothers stood she could see how nervous Mario was, but she couldn't stop drifting her eyes over to Luigi.

_Little brother? Like Peach said, a lot taller to be a little brother! He's so fit. . .  
><em>

"Oh man. . .I think so. Once you said that, the butter flies started kicking in!", Peach exclaimed. "Oh I hope Mario is In love with what he sees, I just want him to be impressed!" Peach's words jumped Daisy out of her daze.

"Oh Peach don't worry, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Daisy giggled as Peach blushed.

As the two put the last touch ups on their make up and hair, they set out into the hallway just outside the closed doors where the ceremony would be held, they then met up with Rosalina, who was standing by in a light blue dress with her daughter Annabelle and son Adrian, the twins, who where the ring bearer and flower girl. Rosalina quickly took her seat and gave a cue to the string quartet to begin the music. Peach looked at her best friend as they both took a deep breath and stepped aside for a little bit as the doors opened. Annabelle then happily pranced down the aisle with her basket of flowers, trying her best to scatter them evenly as the audience laughed quietly at how cute she was. She was then followed by Adrian, who proudly carried the rings and made his way to stand next to Luigi, a little scared with everyone looking at him. Next to come was Daisy, and as the doors opened, our favorite green plumber was awestruck.

"M-mama mia. . .", Luigi whispered to himself. "Wh-who is that enchanted girl? I've never seen anyone like her, she's absolutely beautiful..." Luigi said, not realizing his mouth was slightly open.

"Luigi? Luigi, bro what is wrong with you?", Mario whispered. Luigi then snapped out of his trance.

"Oh nothing my mind was just wandering to different places, don't mind me", he said as he laughed nervously, continuing to secretly check Daisy out, Mario noticed this immediately.

With a smirk, Mario nudged his brother softly to try and loosen him up. "Bro, come on, it's my wedding, plus, I'll tell you more about her later." he whispered with a wink and Luigi tried his best not to stare as Daisy stood on Mario's side, a space left for Peach.

The music then changed as both doors swung open and Peach stood there with a bright smile on her face and her veil placed neatly over her. Mario's eyes widened. His knees shook a little, his mouth hung open slightly and he had sweat forming on his forehead. He coudn't believe his eyes, there Peach stood before him, his bride to be, she looked absolutely beautiful in that gown, but then his mind began to slightly wander, about tonight, how she would look without that gown on, but then he soon snapped back into reality when she finally reached him.

"Hey there sweetheart", she smiled. "Your looking pretty dashing today", she giggled.

"Mama mia princess, I am awestruck. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on.  
>are you ready to get married?", he beamed. She nodded her head and they walked up a couple stairs to Toadsworth, who would be their pastor.<p>

"Do you Mario Mario, take Princess Peach Toadstool to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death to you part?", he beamed.

"...I do"

"Do you Princess Peach, take Mario Mario to be your lawfully wedded wife husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Tears formed in the princesses eyes. "...I..i do"

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your beautiful bride!" he exclaimed.

Mario then carefully removed the veil her face, showing even more of her beauty, both of them smiling ear to ear as Peach leaned in and kissed her husband. How magical that kiss felt, it felt like she was being lifted off the ground, weightless, as the same for Mario. They pulled away and linked arms, walking down the aisle as people cheered and clapped. Annabelle and Adrian then quickly and took hands, thinking people didn't notice, and walked out behind them, leaving Luigi and Daisy the last two up at the alter to exit. Daisy then approached Luigi and he quickly felt his knees weaken.

"Hey there cutie!", Daisy exclaimed, she said as she linked arms with him, causing him to turn beet red. "You must be Mario's brother Luigi."

"Y-yes I am", he answered. "It's very nice to meet you uhh. . .umm", He was at a loss for words as he didn't know her name

"Daisy, my name is Daisy. . .", she said with a smile, getting lost in his eyes for a moment. An abrupt *ahem* from behind them made them both jump slightly and look over their shoulder to see Mario giving them a look and Peach giggling.

"Are you two going to walk down this aisle anytime soon?" Mario teased.

"Don't you think I should at least take her out for a drink before walking anyone down an aisle?" Luigi replied jokingly, shocking both him and the other three. It slipped out before he could even think. Both Peach and Mario burst into laughter, even Daisy giggled a little, still turning even redder.

Luigi, trying to ignore what he said, started to walk with Daisy back into the castle. As they entered, they unhooked arms. Luigi immediately drifted off to have a moment to himself, that is before Mario showed up.

_Why? WHY would I say something like that? I just met the girl! She probably thinks I'm a fool. . ._

While Luigi collected his thoughts, Peach approached Daisy, a mischievous smirk across her delicate face.

"See, that is exactly the sense of humor I'm talking about Daisy!" Peach exclaimed. "I'm shocked he even said anything."

Daisy laughed. "Well, maybe it's just common for him to do so when his brother makes a joking comment, I can certainly tell they have similar traits, humor being one. The poor thing looked so embarrassed when he walked away though!" Daisy sighed.

"Nah, don't worry about that, Mario will assure everything is fine and soon he will be back to normal. Well, embarrassed and shy are kind of a normal for him, but he is getting better."

Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope I can win him over today. . ."


	2. Chapter 2:Royal reception, mishap moment

The reception area was gorgeous. It was taking place in the grand ballroom of the castle.

In the room scattered around we're circular tables, seating 8, draped with maroon cloth that had gold trim. The centerpieces we're a single candle placed in a glass case, with red and white roses surrounding them. The head table seated 8, (Mario, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Toadsworth, Toad, and Daisy's parents), a grand and long white table that had maroon sashes across the front. Dinnerware was gold, including the goblets used for drinking, and the lighting was bright and beautiful, until it was time for the grand couples's first dance.

Mario and Luigi's good friend Yoshi was working the music tonight, and as guests we're settling into their seats, he had Donkey Kong, Diddy and Birdo quiet a few people down so he could announce the honored guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for joining us tonight on a very special day. It is now my honor to welcome a few very important guests." Yoshi beamed.

"First to join us, the kind friends of ours from afar. King and Queen Thorne of Sarasaland Kingdom!"

The crowd gave a good share of hoots and hollers as the King and Queen graciously stepped forward, arm in arm, taking a seat at the right end of the head table next to each other.

"Next I would like to welcome Peach's two most trusted servants to the Toadstool family, one of course like a father to her, since he has raised he since she was just a child. Sir Toadsworth and his son, Toad!"

Another roar of applause was extracted as Toad, beaming, shuffled along, to the head table just ahead of his father, who was shuffling along a little slower with his small cane and his spectacles hanging off his nose.

"And of course two very close friends to our bride and groom tonight…well…one being the brother of one, I welcome the one and only, the maid of honor and best man, Princess Daisy and Luigi Mario!"

Another set of hoots and hollers we're heard, for the two we're just as loved and as popular as the newlyweds. Though Luigi wasn't always the hero, and was quite clumsy, people loved him for his sense of humor, shyness, sweetness and how athletic he was. Daisy, however, was not known to be shy. She was quite the athletic tomboy, and quite outgoing. Some even said she was prettier than Peach. Once she was older, her features began to mature. She grew out her hair for one, usually wearing it down and completely straight, or in a ponytail. She started wearing more make, eyeliner to be exact, and her brought out her eyes perfectly. Daisy however, and surprisingly wasn't as lucky as Peach when it came to men.

The two linked arms and started walking, Luigi looked nervous as ever.

"_Mama mia," he thought to himself. "I've never been this close to a girl. . . "_

They then reached the head table, and Luigi, to his surprise, found himself pulling out a chair for her.

"Oh why Luigi", she exclaimed, "How sweet of you…" She brushed his hand with her white gloved hand, causing him to blush profusely, then quietly taking a seat.

Luigi, sweating bullets and shaking slightly, took a seat a couple seats away, leaving space for Peach and Mario, and tried his best not too look down as Daisy crossed her legs, the slit in her dress showing off a bit of leg.

"Alright people," Yoshi said. "It is now my honor to introduce the couple of the hour, the new King and Queen. . .King and Queen Mario Mario of Mushroom Kingdom!"

Everyone in the ballroom stood up clapping and cheering as they entered. Mario wore his same attire, but Peach was now in a simple, but elegant white dress, this time each had a crown placed on top of their head. They both we're grinning ear to ear, Mario waving to everyone and Peach blowing kisses. The lights in the hall then dimmed, as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It's now time for our newlywed couples first dance", Yoshi said quietly, as he started up their favorite song.

It was the song they danced to on their first date. A beautiful ballad, sung in Italian that was sung by one of Mario's favorite singers, Pavarotti. He gave Peach a slight twirl, and then pulled her close, one hand around her waist and another entangled in her fingers. Peach rested a head on Mario's shoulder; the two not saying a word; there was no need to. They slowly swayed to the music, eyes closed, enjoying each others presence. Peach brought her head up for just a moment and kissed Mario lightly, but passionately. The crowd was silent except for a few "aww's" and sniffles; it was indeed a beautiful sight.

The song ended and there was light applauding as Mario dipped his beautiful bride and then escorted her to the head table. Peach sat next to Daisy, giggling about how romantic Mario just was, and Mario sat next to her, but turned his attention to Luigi.

"Luigi my brother, how are you?" Mario beamed. "You look uneasy, are you going to be sick?"

"M-Mario," Luigi stuttered. "I want to know more about that girl, Peach's maid of honor", he finally got the courage to say.

"Oh Daisy yeah!" he exclaimed, but only loud enough for Luigi to hear. "You have good taste, she's Princess of Sarasaland, the kingdom I saved a long time ago…she's quite a high spirited girl, and athletic. You should ask her to dance bro".

"Oh no Mario I couldn't, she would want t-to dance with a k-klutz like me", he replied.

Just then Yoshi started up the crowd with a lively tune, Peach and Daisy soon lifted right out of their seats and rushed to the dance floor. Both brothers we're getting an eye full. Mario couldn't stop, he watched as Peach danced with Daisy, the dress accentuating all the right curves of her body.

Luigi was of course, eying Daisy, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her beauty, it was breathtaking, and the way she was dancing, heated him up inside like no other. Her big blue eyes made him feel lost at sea, her Auburn hair softly surrounding her beautiful face, her peach skin glowing, her pink cheeks innocent even though they sat below those seductive eyes, and her ruby lips we're quite lustful.

"Oh le mie stelle, è la cosa che ravishing ho veduto mai… ché figura!"Luigi said, mouth open slightly. Daisy's parents and the two toads looked at Luigi, quite confused, but Mario new exactly what his brother said.

"Wow Luigi, haven't heard you speak Italian like that in quite some time!" he exclaimed. "Now, come with me, and we can go dance with them!"

Mario pulled his little brother out of the chair and to the dance floor, Mario then danced over to Peach, dancing quite close with her, to the point of "groping" as they called it, but so we're many others couples that we're out on the dance floor.

_Come on Luigi, you can do this, just walk up to her and ask to dance…_

Luigi started toward Daisy, who turned around, noticed he was coming, and smiled.

_Oh there he is! Daisy thought. Please ask me to dance ohhh please ask me to dance!_

As Luigi got closer, the laces on his shoe made there way into his footing and

*Bam!*

he had fallen right into Daisy, knocking them both to the floor.

"Ohhh…ouch." Luigi exclaimed.

"Oh dear."Daisy said.

When the two made eye contact, they both went bright red, their faces just inches apart. Daisy was the first to notice Luigi's, well, mishap and blushed even harder.

"Oh umm, Luigi…." She whispered, and that's when Luigi looked down.

His right hand was placed just on top of her chest. He froze for a second and quickly jolted up and brushed himself off, shortly after then helping daisy up.

"M-m-mama mia p-p-pr-princess", he stuttered. "I..I...I am t-t-t-terribly, terribly sorry!"

Peach and Mario witnessed the whole thing. Mario was actually afraid for his brother; he didn't know what Daisy would do. Peach on the other hand, wasn't too afraid, for Daisy was quite forgiving, and, between her and Daisy, Daisy had quite the crush on Luigi, ever since she saw him a couple years ago from afar at Beach volleyball tournament, but they never officially met. Luigi was in the finals with his brother, and Daisy was overwhelmed by how good looking he looked in a bathing suit. He was so fit then, and now it seemed he was in even better shape in this present time.

"Oh Luigi don't worry it's quite alr-" But before Daisy could finish, Luigi was gone.

Luigi had run out of the ballroom, into one of the many small bathrooms on the first floor. He sunk to the floor, hands in his face; on the verge of tears about what he did to the one person he had the biggest crush on. He reached over and locked the door, in case anyone we're to barge in, and he just sat on the floor, miserable and embarrassed as ever.

"M_ama Mia...what have I done? Now I'll never have a chance with her! What if her father saw?" _*gulp* _"Try not to think about it Weedge…just stay in here until the party is over and she is gone."_

"I think I better go talk to him", Mario said to the two girls, and with that, he rushed off to go find his twin brother…

**So this is chapter two! Tell me what you think. I am open to requests and Ideas for future chapters. I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Przybyszewski**


	3. Chapter 3: Build up the Courage

**Okay, so I'm really upset with the lack of daisy and Luigi stories on this website, I MUST continue this story, I can't believe how long it has been, but it's time to get it back on track, especially since I've been writing more an I have improved. Enjoy you guys!**

**Chapter 3: Build up the Courage**

"Luigi, you're the only person in this entire castle that is not out partying your socks off in that ballroom right now. You are making this a bigger issue than it is!"

Rolling his eyes, Mario watched as Luigi paced back and forth in his room nervously, his cheeks still bright red.

Halting and turning towards Mario, Luigi finally started to speak.

"Mario, do you have any idea how embarrassing and violating what I did to her is? Mama mia. . ."

"Luigi, Daisy moved on from that little incident. She's out on the dance floor dancing by herself as we speak. You can't leave her a beautiful girl like her hanging like that."

Not even registering what Mario had just said, Luigis eyes grew wide with fear.

". . .What if her dad saw what happened?"

Raising his eyebrow, Mario gave his brother a signature 'Are you serious?' look.

"Little bro. . ." He stepped closer to Luigi, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Get back out there, you have nothing to worry about, I promise. Plus, I need to get back to my bride."

Luigi smiled softly, nodding and thanking his brother for cheering him up, Mario was the only one that could do that most days.

Slicking back his hair and giving his moustache and bow tie a quick check in the mirror, he made his way downstairs, Mario close behind.

Entering the ballroom, Luigi made his way through the crowd, spotting Daisy as he did so. His courage shrinking slightly, he decided to instead, take a seat at the head table and enjoy the delicious salmon dish that the chefs had prepared.

Mario stood, shaking his head yet again at his brother, Peach sneaking up beside him. She took his hand, yanking him onto the dance floor.

"Hey there handsome, I missed you."

Lost in her eyes and completely forgetting about practically everything, Mario just smiled at her.

"You my dear, are the most breathtaking bride on the face of this world. Nothing compares to you." He kissed her hand delicately.

Peach blushed profusely.

No words needed to be said anymore; just a gentle sweet kiss was all they needed before they started to dance.

Daisy, even though she was dancing and moving her body to the music, was totally uninterested in the man she was dancing with; Waluigi. Paying no attention at his attempt to woo her, she looked for that signature green and the famous plumber.

Yanking her close to him, Waluigi wrapped an arm around her waist, the other in her hand, wagging his eyebrow suggestively.

"Come on hot stuff, you know you wanna dirty dance with me."

Daisy rolled her eyes, prying herself away from the abomination in front of her.

"Not even in your dreams you walking plank!"

Turning on her heel, she made her way through the dancing people, away from him.

It was as if steam could come out of Waluigis ears, he turned red with anger, going straight for her.

"Oh no you don't princess!"

Catching her wrist, he dragged her back through the dance floor, and into a separate room, a little closet space just near the main kitchen.

She went to stifle a yell, but his hand slammed against her mouth harshly, the other holding her hands down, his body pinning her to the wall.

"Now princess, that's no way for a lady to behave is it?"

Daisy was brave and tough, but she could only show nothing but fear in her eyes. This was far different from all the little goofy and harmless pranks Wario and Waluigi played on her and her friends.

Thinking quick for something to do, she bit down on his hand, hard.

Letting out a yelp, he yanked his hand away quick, just a mere second for her to let out a scream, but he muffled her once again, only this time with a wash cloth stuffed into her mouth.

Yelling as best as she could through the barrier, she kicked her legs around, trying to get a decent hit, but he smacked her across the face.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Want. Got that, Princess?"

A single tear left her eye, and a small sob escaped her lips as Daisy knew she was in trouble, and she couldn't get out of it.

Pushing up her dress, he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh, making her squirm. She was only touched in places like this once with a past boyfriend, and this was the last person she would _ever _want doing this.

"Such smooth and creamy skin, I can't wait to mark every inch of your body and call you mine."

_Someone please, for the love of god help me. . ._

Luigi would catch glances at Daisy as he ate, not too happy with the fact she was dancing with his archenemy Waluigi, but as he finished up his plate, he noticed Daisy, and Waluigi were nowhere in the ballroom.

_Where on Earth did Daisy go? Should I look for her?_

He stood up and made his way to the dance floor, looking around once more.

_There is nothing wrong with being concerned about her Luigi, just go see where she is._

After minutes of looking around the ball room, he made his way into the kitchen.

"Daisy?" Dead empty. He was just about to turn around, till he heard a loud bump and muffled yells coming from the closet.

"Daisy? Is that you?" Luigis heart started to race, was something bad happening?

Luigi swung the door open, and the scene before him made his blood boil.

Daisy's dress was ripped in a few places, in the skirt, and torso portion of the dress. Her mascara had run down her cheeks. Her hair was disheveled, her crown lopsided, and a cloth shoved in her mouth. Her dress was pushed up, exposing her lower half aside from the underwear she wore, and Waluigi was hovering over her, just beginning to undress himself.

Waluigi and Daisy's heads both turned at the sound of the door opening, two completely different looks. Daisy's filled with relief and joy, Waluigis with anger and shock.

"Why you buggering little idiot! Luigi, what in koopas name are you doing here!"

Luigi stepped forward, staring Waluigi directly in the eye.

"Saving Daisy from you it seems."

Waluigi laughed loudly, his head tilting up to the ceiling.

"Oh ho ho! What a joke! What the hell is little scardy cat Luigi gonna do?"

No need to answer the question with words, for he answered with a roundhouse kick to the face and a green fireball blast.

"YEOW!"

Crying like a baby, Waluigi ran out of the closet, bursting into the ballroom, catching everyone's attention as he scampered out of the castle and down the road.

Mario and Peach looked at eachother.

"Mario, wha-what happened?"

"I don't know dear."

Luigi rushed to Daisy's side, pulling the cloth from her mouth and fixing her dress so she wasn't exposed like she was. She started to sob, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. Luigi began to rub her back, talking in hushed tones.

"Shh Daisy, it's going to be alright. Come on, let's get you fixed up."

He lifted her carefully in his arms, and she was on the verge of fainting. He tried to keep her awake as he made his way into the ball room.

"M-Mario! Peach! Come help me!"

Shock and fear spread on their faces as they saw Luigi and Daisy, and they quickly rushed to his side.

"Oh my goodness Luigi what happened?!," Peach exclaimed.

"Let's not speak about that yet Peach, I need Yoshi or someone to keep the guests happy and get her upstairs and cleaned up. I'm taking her up to my room. Peach if you can find a new dress for her to wear and Mario if you can get some washcloths wet with cold water that would be great."

They both nodded their heads, and Luigi carried her upstairs to his room, placing her on his bed. She had passed out already, so he quietly made his way to the bathroom to fetch some hydrogen peroxide for a few of the little cuts he found on her legs.

After asking Yoshi to pump up the music to a more upbeat style, and assuring that the guests were distracted and forgetting about what they saw, Mario and Peach came into Luigis room, Peach carrying a knew yellow and orange dress.

Daisy started to stir, and Luigi was immediately by her side, watching her carefully to make sure she wasn't in a lot of pain.

Peach and Mario sat down at the foot of the bed, concerned looks on their face. Peach spoke up first.

"Luigi, can you now tell us what happened?"

Luigi turned his head to look at Peach, taking a deep breath.

"I. . .noticed that Daisy was not to be found in the ballroom, and neither was Waluigi. She had been dancing with him, so I looked around. I stepped into the kitchen to find no one. I was just about to leave when I heard sounds in a nearby closet. When I opened the door, I found her like this, except she had a cloth stuffed into her mouth, and Waluigi was hovering over her, undressing himself."

"And what did you do?" Mario asked.

"Well, I roundhouse kicked him to the face gave him a taste of my green fireball blast."

Mario gave a small smile, nodding his head. "Nice work little brother." Luigi smiled and blushed a little.

"When he ran off, Daisy started crying, and there was so much fear and shock in her, I guess she just, fainted. I knew Waluigi was bad, but I never thought he would stoop this low."

Peach's eyes started to water with tears, and Mario had a very blank face on, a sign that he was _not _happy since he and Daisy were close, and probably fearing how that could've been Peach at any point that Waluigi or Wario was around.

Luigi took the wet washcloths from Mario, wiping away the smeared makeup from Daisy's face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around, taking in the surroundings. It was a relief to have the first thing she saw was Luigi looking down at her.

"Luigi? Where are we?"

"We're in my room, I took you up here to get you cleaned up."

_Hmm, Luigis room. Wow, it's nice. Big bed._

She sat up and rubbed her head, looking down at her dress.

"Ugh, and this was my favorite dress."

Peach piped up, holding out the new dress for her.

"I found this in my closet, I think it's even better."

Smiling, Daisy took the dress, thanking Peach.

"Umm, Mario. . .Luigi."

"Yes?"

Daisy and Peach gave them a look, surprised that they didn't know what they were getting at.

Mario finally realized and looked at Luigi.

"Oh. Yeah yeah, we'll leave so you can change!" And the two scurried out into the hall.

Daisy fixed her hair and crown in the mirror before putting on the dress and Peach still sat on the bed watching her.

"Daisy I'm so glad you are alright. But are you sure you are okay to go back to the reception? You really don't have to."

Daisy nodded her head as she slipped the dress on. "Of course I'll be there Peach. As bad as the situation was, I'm Daisy, nothing shakes me that bad."

"Well, I must say I am extremely proud of Luigi and what he did. . ."

Daisy smiled to herself and she zipped the dress up.

"I am too. . ."

Peach helped lace the back of the dress as Daisy did her best to hold herself still while Peach tugged on the lacing.

"He's a good man Daisy."

_You've got that right, and a damn fine looking one too._

"Yes, he certainly is."

Mario gave Luigi and proud pat on the back, smiling up at him as the green plumber nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh Mario, it was nothing really. . ."

"Nothing really? Are you kidding? Weedge, you saved her from. . .well, being sexually assaulted. You're a hero."

_A hero. . . first time anyone has said that to me. Figures the first person I hear it from is my big brother._

Luigis bedroom door opened, and Peach stepped out, followed closely by Daisy, looking much better after the incident and in Luigis eye, even more radiant than at the wedding ceremony. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. It took both Peach and Mario to snap them out of their daze.

"Well," Peach said. "I believe it's soon time to cut the wedding cake Mario, we best get downstairs before Toadsworth starts to worry."

Mario nodded, linking arms with Peach and placing his hand on hers as they made their way down the staircase and back into the ball room. Luigi and Daisy locked gazes again, before Luigi slowly took one step closer to her, holding out his hand and bowing slightly.

"Allow me to escort you Princess Daisy."

"Please, just call me Daisy."

Smiling and taking his hand gracefully, Daisy was in awe as her and Luigi followed Mario and Peachs suit, and headed into the ballroom.

The crowd was gathered toward the table off to the side of the room, where it held the most beautiful and elegant cake anyone would lay eyes on. Despite the number of people trying to get as many pictures as they could of the King and Queen feeding each other pieces and smashing each other in the face with icing, Luigi and Daisy, because of their role in wedding, were able to get a front view laughing at their two closest people.

As Toad servant scurried to clean up the mess and pass out cake, Peach made her way to the dance floor for the bouquet toss.

"All the single ladies! Attention, all the single ladies! Come on down!" Peach giggled to herself as a familiar song came to mind as she announced that.

Several girls and every Koopa Kingdom species were running to the dancefloor, playfully pushing each other away and giggling.

Daisy huffed and folded her arms. "It's just a bouquet, it means nothing."

Peach turned her body away from the group, looking over her shoulder.

"Alright ladies are we ready? On the count of three! One. . .two. . . . ."

"Just say three already!" All the girls shrieked.

Laughing, Peach tossed the bouquet, quickly turning as she heard the commotion of girls behind her.

Bouncing out of Birdos hands, the bouquet popped up in the air again, landing right in Daisys arms.

_Oh no. . ._

Peach, stifling a laugh, couldn't help but think what was in store for her best friend, for when the lucky guy who catches the garter and what he must do to her. There were claps and laughs from peoples in the audience, and some evil looks from the bunch of single girls, but Daisy just shook her head, laughing at herself.

"It's not like I'm getting married anytime soon!"

A Toad servant set a chair on the dance floor, Peach delicately taking her seat in it. Confused when she looked up, Mario was nowhere to be found.

"Mario? Where in the world is that man?!"

Luigi, knowing exactly what Mario was up to, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for the goofiness that was in store for Peach.

The lights shut off for a brief moment, until the room was lit by a few spot lights here and there dancing around the room. A spotlight shined in the entry way to the ball room, Mario slowly peeking his head around the corner, wearing a pair of shades and holding his hands up as if it were a gun.

He sidestepped around, rolling around on the floor behind tables, crawling under them, until he finally made it to the dance floor, standing in front of Peach. Mario took off his tux jacket and rolled up his sleeves, speaking into his 'secret spy watch'.

"Roger that, I'm going in."

Blushing profusely and giggling like crazy, Peach let out a yelp and jumped as Mario slid himself under the skirt of her gown, running one hand up her right thigh, and his lips kissing the other.

"Oh Mario. . ._Mario!_" Peach yelped in an intense whisper, patting at her skirt playfully.

"Oh please, not here not now!" She giggled even more, but Mario didn't listen.

As he finally stopped his teasing, and pulled the garter off her leg, he slipped out from under the gown, standing up and taking a bow to the crowd. Several hoots and hollers from the men as the ladies, even Daisy, giggled like schoolgirls at Peachs blushing cheeks and embarrassed demeanor.

As the men gathered, Mario egged them on for some more hollers, until he finally tossed the garter behind him.

Yup, landed right on Luigis nose.

_Haha oh of course, lands on me._

Mario took the microphone, throwing a playful, yet devious look at Luigi and Daisy.

"Alright little brother you're the lucky one that gets to put the garter on Daisy!"

Daisy immediately started to blush, and it took Luigi until Yoshi and Toad were tying his hands behind his back to realize what Mario had just said.

Gulp!

_Mario didn't tell me __**that **__part of the plan!_

Peach and Rosalina pulled Daisy into the chair sitting on the dance floor, giggling like mad women again as Daisy could not scrape the red off of her face.

"Ladies, are you really gonna do this to me?"

Peach and Rosalina looked at each other a brief moment, then back to Daisy.

They nodded.

"Yes!" The said simultaneously, and burst into giggles.

Daisy rolled her eyes as they walked off to the side. Mario, Yoshi and Toad were pulling Luigi as best as they could to the dance floor.

Mario held the garter up in front of Luigis face. Luigis eyes followed it, practically going crossed eyed from how close it was as it swung slightly side to side like a pendulum.

"Cue the music!" Mario called. And immediately we were greatly by a song Mario and Luigi had once heard on the radio while in Brooklyn; Nasty Naughty Boy, sung by Christina Aguliera.

Luigis eyes grew even bigger as the hoots, hollers, cat calls and wolf whistles came from all around the room.

"How am I supposed to do this with no hands?!"

Mario laughed.

"Your teeth, duh. Don't worry little bro, we will get you set up and situated, then you get to do all the fun!"

The seventeenth gulp in the last few minutes made its way to Luigis throat yet again.

"Oh Mama mia Mario. . .I don't kno- -."

They thankfully untied his hands, knowing it probably wouldn't work best.

"You still can't use them bro, the need to be outside the skirt at all times."

_Come on Luigi, it's just a little fun. Build up some courage why don't ya?_

Not feeling as shy as before, Luigi took the garter in between his teeth and looked up at Daisy.

She covered her mouth to stifle the giggles erupting from her, and he just gave a small wink, taking her ankle in his hand, letting the garter loop onto her ankle, and placed her ankle on his shoulder.

With his hands still out in the open for Mario and everyone to see and know he was following the rules, he took the garter in his mouth again, sliding it up as his shoulder moved underneath her leg along with it.

Daisy bit her lip as she felt his lips and the tickle of his mustache against her calf, then her knee, her inner thigh. It took a lot of strength not to whimper in pleasure, and Peach could totally tell. Mario watched in shock at his 'oh so suave' brother and what he was doing.

_What happened to the Luigi I've known since birth?_

As Luigi let the garter from his teeth, it sat just in the middle of her thigh. He gave a light kiss just below the garter before slinking his way out from under her dress.

Just as Mario did, he faced the guests, taking a bow, everyone going nuts. Daisy still sat in the chair, fanning herself as she snuck a look at his backside as he took his bow.

_Oh. My. Word._

Standing up, she went and turned Luigi around, asking for a dance. They began, everyone else following.

* * *

><p>The reception had ended. The Toad servants began to clean, with the help of the Mario Bros, Peach and daisy.<p>

Daisy repeatedly caught glances at Luigi for the rest of the night. He barely seemed to notice her eying him, but it was so darn cute how oblivious he was after that garter scene. A few points in the night she was very worried he father would have said something about that behavior, but I think he was more understanding about Daisy and how old she was. Her mother, not so much.

Sleepy and exhausted, Peach and Mario were starting to yawn every few seconds.

"You two go on up to bed, enjoy being with each other. Luigi, the Toads and I can help finish cleaning up."

The King and Queen tried to argue, but Daisy and Luigi both wouldn't let them. The newlyweds made their way upstairs, retiring for the night.

_Just ask her the question Luigi, the worst she can say is no._

Just as Daisy was grabbing her things to head upstairs, Luigi called out her name. She spun on her heel, smiling at him thoughtfully.

"Yes Luigi?"

_You saw the way she acted during the garter toss, of course she will say yes!_

"I was wondering. . ."

Daisys heart fluttered, and the butterflies in her stomach began to grow.

"Yes. . ."

"Would you. . .Would you like to go on a date. . .with me?"

She had been waiting for him to say that all night.

"Of course Luigi, I would love to."

He beamed, and she stepped closer to him, cupping his cheek in her hand, and kissing the other.

"We will make arrangements tomorrow." She then turned and went upstairs.

"Tomorrow. . ." Luigi breathed, hit by love struck.

"I'm going on a date. With Daisy! With _DAISY!_" He leapt in the air, clicking his heels together.

"Best day of my life." He said to himself as he entered his room. Changing into pajamas and turning off the lights, Luigi crawled into bed, falling into a slumber filled with vivid dreams of the sporty, yellow clad girl.

As soon as Daisy entered her room her demeanor changed and she squealed like a little girl on Christmas.

"Oh boy oh boy this is great! A date with Luigi! I can't wait!" She too, got herself ready for bed, but found it difficult to fall asleep unlike Luigi, for her room was in between Peach and Marios and Luigis. She could hear a thump against the wall, muffled sounds and groans as her faced screwed up in disgust.

"Oh great, just great." She face palmed herself, shaking her head slowly.

"I should've known they weren't going to sleep. . ."

**Well there is chapter three! How did you like it. I really hope you did. I'll be updating this regularly from now on I promise! -Przybyszewski**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

**I am so excited about continuing this story, I am just on a roll! I don't expect many reviews, this isn't the most popular fandom, but I really do appreciate the reviews I receive, I am highly grateful. Okay, I'll get on with chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Planning **

Daisy was the first to awake surprisingly, since she was kept up for nearly three hours. As she stretched out her arms and let out a yawn, she hopped out of bed, making her way downstairs. She was still in her yellow silk nightgown, hair a little messy and bags under her eyes. But at this point, she didn't care.

"Ooo coffee!" Daisy headed straight for the coffee machine she saw just finishing a brew. The Toad servants were cooking up the works. A mixture of aromas filled her nose, making her stomach grumble. She grabbed herself a plate, piling it with all she could find.

Not long after Daisy woke, Luigi was up too, hopping out of bed and making his way to the bathroom for his morning routine. After using the facilities, showering and trimming his mustache, Luigi made his way down stairs still in his light and dark green striped boxers, a towel around his neck.

Tossing the towel into the hamper in the downstairs laundry room, he strolled into the kitchen, jumping a little at seeing Daisy.

_Mama. . .Mia._

She wore a silk yellow night-gown, thin straps, and it fell just about mid-thigh. Not wearing a bra, she was bent over the kitchen bar, sipping her coffee. Luigi felt his lip twitch and his palms sweat. Taking a gulp, he walked in further.

"Daisy. I didn't expect to see you up this early!"

She spun around, startled by his voice.

"Oh Luigi, my goodness you scared me."

He gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's no problem at all." She said with a smile.

Luigi froze when he realized what he was wearing.

_Oh boy, he's only in his boxers!_

"Oh Daisy how silly of me! I—I'm sorry, I'm not used to having guests in the house overnight. Let me go grab a shirt and pajama pants. . ."

Daisy stepped forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No no no it's alright, this is your home, you have every right to be. . .comfortable."

_This man will be the very death of me. I mean really, look at his chest! Who knew Luigi was that fit._

Smiling hesitantly, Luigi sat down in the kitchen stool next to Daisy's, grabbing a cup of coffee of his own.

"So are Mario and Peach awake yet? I'm usually the last one to get up."

Groaning due to the memories of last night filling her head, she started to rub her temples.

"After last night, I really don't think they will be up anytime soon."

Luigi gave her a confused glance, until he thought about it for a moment, his face twisting in disgust and pretending to gag as he realized what she was getting at.

"And you were. . .next to their room. Oh Daisy I am so sorry!" Luigi started to chuckle, then began laughing more and more until he could barely control his laughter.

"What is so funny about that Luigi Mario?!" She put her hands on her hips, looking down at him as he was practically on the floor from laughing so hard.

Calming himself down and wiping a tear from his eye, he got back up.

"Oh Daisy, I- I'm sorry, it was just the look on your face and I can totally picture what you went through. . .trust me."

She smiled at him, shaking her head to get rid of those lingering sounds in her head.

"Let's just not talk about it for now."

Luigi and Daisy enjoyed a delicious breakfast for the next half an hour or so, and, with not much to do today, they decided to just sit and chat, get to know each other a little better. It was just around ten a.m. when Peach came into the kitchen, hair up in a ponytail and her makeup already done. It was nothing extreme, just enough to satisfy her and take away the sleepy look to her face, she was a Queen now after all, she needed to look her best at all times in her eyes. She wore a silk pink robe and. . .nothing else it seemed. Daisy and Luigi caught glances at each other, smirking and snickering to themselves.

Mario on the other hand, looked absolutely exhausted, but for him he had a great reason to bn. When he came into the kitchen, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he saw Peach sitting at the kitchen bar, crossed legged with a robe like that on. He took a seat next to her, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other on her knee. Occasionally he would gently stroke his hand on her leg and rub her back.

Finishing his coffee, Luigi piped up first. "So, did you two sleep well?"

Oblivious to Luigi's expression, Peach went on to say how well she slept being next to Mario in bed for the first time, but Mario sensed that look on his little brothers face, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine, just fine little brother. . ." Mario would have to have a little talk with him later.

Daisy suddenly remembered the conversation her and Luigi had after the wedding last night and instantly perked up from her quiet state, turning to Luigi.

"Luigi! Remember yesterday you asked. . ." She stopped as she noticed how Peach and Mario were looking at them intently, waiting to see what Daisy was about to say. She smirked, took Luigi's hand, and pulled him out of the kitchen into the large foyer.

"Luigi," She spoke loud enough just so he could hear. He leaned forward slightly just to be sure he would hear what she said.

"We need to make plans for our date."

Luigi froze. _Oh yeah. . .the date._

He nodded, trying to think of some way to talk, something to say without sounding like a blubbering idiot.

"Well. . .what about tonight?" He asked. She immediately beamed, throwing her arms around him. Hesitant at first, he gently placed his arms around her tiny waist.

"There is a new restaurant in Mushroom Square," he said as they pulled out of their hug.

"Dinner, dancing, it's quite fancy, but I'm sure a princess like you has the perfect outfit for a place like that!"

She raised her eyebrow at him, and he smiled nervously.

"A princess like me? What's that supposed to mean plumber boy?"

Luigi's face fell, he felt terrible for upsetting her in such a way.

"Oh D-daisy I didn't mean it like that I just meant that . . .well. . .ugh. . .It was more because of your looks a-and. . ." She brought a finger to his lips, quieting him instantly.

"I was only joking Weedge, don't get your boxers in a wad!" She giggled as he started to blush.

"Tonight at six. Does that sound good?" He nodded his head, saying nothing.

"Wonderful, I will be ready." She then made her way upstairs, back into her room; Luigi was not sure why.

"Luigi!"

He jumped, spinning around quickly to see Peach and Mario standing in the archway of the kitchen. Peach stood slightly behind Mario, playfully eyeing Luigi with her hands on her hips, Mario standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. It was Mario who had said his name.

"What? What is it?"

"What were you and Daisy talking and whispering about?"

Luigi shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Oh that, well. . .I asked her on a date last night. . ." Peach's face brightened, she looked as though she was about to leap in the air.

"You did?! Oh Luigi how wonderful! And she said yes?"

Blushing even more, he nodded his head.

"Oh this is fantastic!" Peach said as she placed her hands on Mario's shoulders.

"Mario! It's your brothers first date!"

Smiling at his brother, he nodded his head slightly.

"Yes, yes it is."

Turning to Peach and mumbling something to her very quick, she nodded and left the room, leaving the two brothers by themselves.

"Luigi, I wanted to talk to you without Peach here."

Luigi looked at him confused. "Why would we need to do tha- -oh. . ."

Of course, the man to man talk with his brother. Mario wasn't there to treat him like some raging hormone teenager, he just wanted to give his little brother some tips, it was his first date after all.

"Luigi," He started, stepping a little closer to close the awkward space.

"You really like her don't you?"

Luigi nodded his head vigorously, no doubt in his mind the feelings he had for her.

"You're absolutely right Mario. I care about her, a lot. I just want to able to take her out and show her a good time." Mario had to stifle a laugh.

"Not like that! My god who do you think I am?!" Mario waved a hand of apology as he controlled his chuckling, bringing the atmosphere of the conversation to a bit more serious note.

"I know, just a funny choice of words in the moment, I'm sorry. But look Luigi, I just to let you know I am here for you. You are my little brother, and I want you to be very happy and have a great date tonight. Don't be afraid to ask me anything."

Luigi nodded and smiled, giving his brother a 'bro hug'.

"Thanks Mario. Now later will you help me figure out what to wear? I have no idea what to do when it comes to that."

Mario nodded and patted his brother on the back. "Of course I'll help, it's the least I can do."

"But one other thing Luigi. . .What was with that smirk on your face when you asked Peach and I how we slept?" Mario raised an eyebrow at his brother, and Luigi just laughed.

"Why do you think macho man? Daisy and I know exactly went on last night, you kept her up!"

Mario blushed, immediately changing the subject.

Making their way upstairs, Peach came out of her and Mario's room, wearing a shiny pink bikini. Mario's jaw about dropped to the floor, and Luigi had to snap his fingers a few times before Mario was brought back into reality. She strolled over to Daisy's bedroom door, knocking a few times.

Daisy stepped out in the same bikini, yet in orange. Luigi now was the one to drop his jaw, but Mario wasn't there to snap him out of it, for he was too transfixed by Peach.

Giggling, the two girls made their way down the stairs with towels in hand, watching has the brothers didn't say a word, just stared. Throwing the boys flirty looks, Peach tickled her index finger, and Daisy stroked her hand gently across Luigi's cheek as they made their way down the stairs, disappearing out the doors to head towards the pool.

"Mama. . ." Mario whispered.

"Mia. . ." Luigi finished.

The Mario Brothers changed into their swimsuits at record speed, rushing out to the pool area side by side. As the rounded the corner, they skidded to a halt. Daisy and Peach were laying in their lounge chairs, the suntan oil on their skin glistening their tanned bodies. Each with a pair of matching sunglasses, Daisy's orange and Peach's pink.

Luigi leaned over to Mario, whispering so girls would hear.

"Mama mia Mario. . .I don't know if I can handle two beautiful women in the same area. . ."

Chuckling, Mario built up the courage and walked over, sitting in the lounge chair next to Peach, taking her hand.

She looked over the top of her sunglasses, smirking suggestively.

"Hey there handsome, what took ya so long to get out here?"

He leaned over, whispering dangerously close to her ear.

"Why do you think it took me long when you wear something as sexy as that?"

His warm breath made her shudder; he knew it was a sensitive part of her body. Clenching his hand tighter, she bit her lip as he smirked at her. She quickly got up, diving into the pool, Mario following suit.

Hesitantly, Luigi slid into the chair next to Daisy, putting his sunglasses on. Feeling terrible, he couldn't help but stare at her legs, then her chest. She put down her magazine, looking over at him and smiling.

"See something you like Luigi?" He froze, looking back towards the pool, blushing profusely and twirling his thumbs.

"Oh! No no . . . I mean, yes! I mean . . . oh dear." He did a face palm, and Daisy giggled at his embarrassment, proud of herself and her brilliant teasing.

Feeling particularly devious today, she decided to mess with him even more.

"Hey Luigi?" He looked up from his hands, a worried look on his face.

"Y-yes?" He said.

She leaned over the side of her chair, reaching for the sun tan oil and giving him a perfect view of her backside. She then turned to him after grabbing the bottle, holding it out to him, and he took it nervously.

"Oh, thanks Daisy." He began to spray it on his chest and rub it in.

Daisy started to giggle and shook her head, getting his attention as he looked over at her confused.

"Not you silly!"

_Gulp!_

She turned so her back was to him, pulling her hair up and typing it into a pony tail to move it out of the way.

"I need you to put lotion on my back Luigi. . ."

_Oh dear god. . ._

He sat there, no movement, and practically speechless. She looked over her shoulder with puppy dog eyes at him, pouting her lip.

"Please?"

With his hands shaking slightly, he sprayed some on to her back, and then slowly placed his hands on his shoulders as he began to rub it in.

Daisy gave a soft groan, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly.

"Mmm," She hummed. "Lower Luigi."

"Wha-what?"

She smirked to herself, enjoying every minute of this.

"I said lower, you need to be able to get my whole back, silly."

Laughing nervously, he applied more to her back, this time placing his hands in her mid-back, rubbing it in on her sides, lower back and shoulders slowly. She bit her lip slightly as the feel of his hands on her back made her body warm, even butterflies were in her stomach. Peach and Mario watched through their sunglasses as they lounged in the pool, both smirking and throwing each other smiles here and there. Mario swam over to Peach, pulling her close to him.

"I think their date is going to go well tonight don't you think?"

She smiled at him and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yes, I completely agree."

Luigi finished up with the suntan oil on her back and sat back in his chair, dazed by what he just got to do. Daisy, also lying back into her chair, couldn't stop thinking about the way she felt as he rubbed her back. The things these two could do to each other. . .

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Luigi tried his best to break the somewhat awkward silence.

"So Daisy. I was thinking about tonight and umm. . .There is a really nice view of the sunset on the shore of the beach which is very close to the restaurant, maybe we could make our way there after dinner.

She smiled at him, looking over her sunglasses.

"Sounds wonderful Luigi, I'm looking forward to it." And she turned her attention back to the magazine in her lap. He smiled to himself for finally saying something to her without a stutter, or without any hesitation. Closing his eyes, he drifted into a nap for the next couple hours.

"Luigi! Wake up!"

Jolted out of his slumber, Luigi sat up so quick his sunglasses fell off.

"Huh?! What?!" He looked around quickly, only to see Mario standing in front of his lounge chair.

"Geez Mario, did ya have to scare me like that?"

"Luigi, it's five o' clock. . ."

"And? You point. . .oh my god!" He scrambled out of his chair.

"Five o' clock?! I need to get ready for the date!"

"No shit Sherlock. . ." Luigi turned to his brother, rolling his eyes.

"Really Mario, is the language necessary? "

"Luigi, we're not teenagers anymore, and we live on our own. Mom and dad aren't here to chastise us for what we say, relax."

"Yeah but still is it really necessary?"

Mario just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go get you ready alright?"

Luigi nodded, and they headed up to his room. Daisy and Peach were already in Daisy's room of course, using the time that they desperately needed for a girl to get ready for a big date.

As Daisy was brushing out her hair, Peach searched through her suitcases for any dress that seemed right for tonight.

Huffing, she put her hand on her hips.

"Daisy, you don't have anything fancy enough for this restaurant! And you can't wear what you wore to the wedding!"

Daisy turned to face her, narrowing her eyes.

"Peach, I really didn't expect to be going on a date on this trip. I figured one dress for the wedding, some of my usual clothes and dresses, swimsuits and everything else! Oh god what am I going to do?"

"Calm down, we can think of something . . .I know! I can call the dress shop in Koopa square, I can have them deliver the dress in a matter of minutes, and I know the perfect dress I saw the other day in the store for you!"

"Is it orange or yellow? Because I think I want to wear something a different color today. . ."

Peach gave her a shocked look, her jaw nearly dropping.

"Well . . . I didn't expect that. Hmm, the dress was in orange, a dark purple and red. What are you thinking?"

Daisy smiled when she heard the color red.

"I think I'll go with that."

With just a quick phone call, the dress was on its way, and delivered in about twenty minutes. In the time, Daisy finished with her hair, pulling it into an elegant pony tail, a slight bump in the front. A strand of hair framed her face on each side. She curled those two pieces with her curling iron, and then sprayed a bit of hairspray to keep it in place, also adding some shine to it.

Adding just a hint of makeup, she decided it was needed for tonight even though she rarely wore it. Mascara, a touch of red eye shadow, lipstick and lip gloss, she felt it added just the right touch.

Peach gave her a pair of silver hoop earrings to wear, along with a matching silver necklace that held one ruby, shaped like a flower, outlined with the white gold metal.

Peach entered the room, carrying the dress in hand. Daisy leapt out of her seat when she saw it, shrieking with excitement and taking the dress from her, looking it over.

"Oh Peach! This is so beautiful! It's perfect!" Peach smiled and nodded as Daisy held it up to herself, looking in the mirror.

"I'll go put it on right now!" And she was in the bathroom within a second.

"Alright Mario, how does this look?"

Luigi stepped out of the bathroom. With his mustache trimmed and hair slicked back, Luigi wore a black button up dress shirt, a solid green tie, the usual signature green of his, and little green stone cuff links He had black dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. Mario just smiled at his little brother, nodding his head in approval, and Luigi smiled back.

"You look great my brother." Mario said patting his back. "Are you ready for your big date?"

Luigi took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yup, I sure am."

The brothers made their way down the staircase, Luigi standing in the center of the foyer, waiting for Daisy. Mario stood off to the side. Enough to stay out-of-the-way but get a good look at his brothers reaction when daisy came down.

Luigi glanced at his watched.

_5:45. . .perfect, we will be just in time for the reservation._

Peach came out of Daisy's room, walking down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. She walked up to Luigi, pulling him into a hug.

"Luigi, you look so handsome." He blushed, hugging her back.

"Thank you Peach."

She stepped over to where Mario was, linking arms with him.

"She will be down in just a moment." The smile never leaving Peach's face as she spoke. Luigi nodded, and started to twiddle his fingers again as the nerves kicked in.

Daisy's bedroom door slowly opened, and Luigi began to go stiff. He sucked in a breath when he saw her start to descend the stairs.

_How magnificent can one person look?_

With a gentle smile on her face the entire way down, Daisy never left her eyes leave Luigi's. He started to give her a small smile, making her heart flutter.

Not even realizing that she chose something other than her signature color tonight, we was blown away by her choice in a dress.

It was red and made of silk, held up by just two thin straps. Hugging her torso, it fell to her feet with a mid-thigh high slit up the left leg. She wore silver open toed stilettos that went well with her jewelry, and a red clutch purse in her hand.

In the blink of and I she stood in front of him, smiling up at him gratefully.

"Hey there handsome."

_Say something Luigi!_

His throat started to dry up, sweating just a little from how amazingly gorgeous she looked. He gulped a few times before finally speaking.

"You. . .you are the most enchanting woman to walk this Earth. You look like a goddess. . ."

It was Daisy's turn to freeze up. When he said that, she felt her palms sweat, her knees lock, and her mouth too, dried up. Even Peach gave an intake of breath when she heard him say that, placing a hand on her heart, tearing up slightly.

"I. . .T-thank you Luigi." He smiled, holding his hand out to her.

"May I escort you to the limo my lady?"

Giggling, she nodded and took his hand, making their way to the limo, and on their way to dinner.

Peach turned to Mario, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh Mario, that was so touching! Where did that come from all of a sudden?! I've never seen Luigi like that. Your brother is certainly changing, in a good way that is!"

Mario nodded, agreeing with her completely.

"I'm not sure where he got all of this courage and slick words all of a sudden, but I am proud of him, this date is going to go fantastic for them."

"Indeed it will."

They stood in silence for a second, both looking around the room in a somewhat awkward fashion, until Peach spoke up.

"Bedroom?"

"You got it."

They both ran upstairs, disappearing into their bedroom, taking advantage of the amount of alone time they would have.

**There is chapter four! Woo hoo! Hope you enjoyed! The date is up next! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**Hey there everyone. Wow, let me start of by saying how deeply sorry I am to have put all of my stories on such a long hiatus. I'm so deeply sorry. After things didn't work out well at college in Tennessee for me, I moved back home. Got a job, transferred colleges, getting myself back on my feet. At that point, I still didn't have my mind set on picking my writing back up. When summer of 2013 started to fade by and classes were starting up, I started getting ideas back in my head for my stories, that was until mid-late September. My father fell ill. At first, we thought it was just a common flu, but after two weeks, my mom finally decided to take him to urgent care. They found a tumor in his intestines, and did surgery. Removing the softball sized tumor, 18 feet of his intestines and his appendix, we waited about a week and a half while they ran some tests on the tumor. It came back positive for cancer. A rare form of an appendix cancer. Anytime something would go wrong and they would try and fix that, something else would start happening. My father never caught a break. I had the utmost faith in my dad as the months slowly dragged on, but worrying about him caused me to not focus well on school. The last day of exams, December 13th, my mom called to tell me that the doctors did everything they could, and that he wasn't going to make it. Six days later, December 19th early in the morning, he passed away, and I was a wreck. It's hard to explain how close I was with my dad. Sure, a lot of people are close with their parents, but this was different. He was my go-to guy, and one of my best friends. With my relationship with my mom falling apart before my dad fell ill, I was taking this very hard. I'm still heartbroken and missing him like crazy, sometimes I just have to sit down and sob my eyes out for a good half hour. Although this is all very difficult, I was extremely humbled to see all the lives he touched. He was a teacher, and the amount of comments I received, and facebook messages I got praising my dad, along with former students sharing some terrible information about their dark past and how helpful my dad was in their time of need made me feel so lucky to have him as a father. We had a memorial for him at the high school he used to teach at. I sang our song, Little Miss Magic by Jimmy Buffet, looking into the eyes of 1,200 people. Yeah, you read that correctly, 1,200 people showed up to my fathers memorial. Maybe even more. When I think of that, it brings me to think about all the things I've enjoyed doing, including writing here on fanfiction. I know i'm going through some rough times, but seeing the impact my dad has had on so many people has given me my inspiration back to write as you can see. Once again I apologize. And my fellow readers, don't miss an opportunity to tell those around you that you love them, life is so precious. I love you all and I thank many of you for the messages pushing me to continue and the lovely reviews. I even had someone wanting to adopt the story. Let me start by first saying, "no". I started this story, and I will end it. Enjoy this long, long, LONG awaited chapter everyone. It sure feels good to be back in the swing of things :)**

**Chapter 5: The First Date**

"Champagne?" Luigi asked, holding up the bottle into Daisy's view.

"Ooo I'd love some! What kind is it?"

Luigi examined the bottle to check the brand.

"It look like it's a Louis Roederer. It's something Mario came across when he was back in Brooklyn checking in on our parents. He says it's excellent." Luigi popped the cork, quickly hovering it over the silver bowl of ice as it began to overflow. Daisy grabbed two glasses, setting them down between the two of the on the glass holder, and Luigi first poured her a glass.

"Thank you." She said shyly. He smiled and nodded at her, pouring himself a glass.

Luigi watched how delicately Diasy held her glass as she took a sip, careful not to spill any on her dress as the limo made its way down the road. As she sipped, her eyes widened slightly, pulling the glass away from her lips to examine the bubbly.

"Oh my goodness! Luigi, drink yours. This stuff is fantastic!" Luigi then took his sip, just as surprised as Daisy at how great it tasted. He wasn't big on drinking alcohol. He enjoyed a couple beers at the bar, or by the pool, even a mixed drink was okay. But wine and champagne were never his type. Yet, he had to admit, this drink tingled his taste buds, in a really good way.

"You're definitely right Daisy, it's delicious!"

As they finished their glasses they put everything away, a somewhat awkward silence making its way into the atmosphere. Luigi began to twiddle his thumbs, looking down at the floor. Daisy bit her lip, frustrated with trying to think of something to say.

_Don't ruin this date Daisy, just ask him something about what he likes to do. Interests. Dislikes. Think Daisy, think._

"So, Luigi. . ." Luigi immediately perked up and looked straight at her, waiting for her to continue. She smiled softly at his, and did her best to avert her eyes and not look straight into his eyes, or she would be too mesmerized to keep talking. She was able to still look at him, without that issue coming about, and without being too incredibly obvious that she was trying to not look right at him.

"Tell me more about you, I really want to know more about you. Favorite foods, movies, sports. . .I feel like all I ever hear about is Mario."

Luigis face fell and his eye brows furrowed. "Oh, well of course you hear more about him, he is the real hero..."

"Oh no no Luigi! I didn't mean it like that, I had just never really met you until the wedding! Peach had brought you up in conversation a few times, but you know how smitten she is with Mario, he is all she ever talks about."

Luigi chuckled, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, you sure are right about that."

"Plus," Daisy added. "You were the real hero yesterday, at the reception, when you caused Waluigi to run home, crying like a baby!" She covered her mouth as she stifled a laugh, her shoulders moving up and down with how hard she was already laughing.

"Well, he sure did deserve it." Both of them were quick to agree on that statement.

Daisy was finally able to calm down her laughter. "But Luigi please, tell me more about you. What is your ideal day?"

"My ideal day?" Luigi responded. "Hmm, that is a tough one."

He took a minute to think about that.

"I'm all about my family and friends. I love them all. There is nothing I love more than to spend a day swimming, playing tennis, or any other sport for that matter with all of my close family and friends. Mario, Peach, you. . .everyone! Laughing, having a good time. I think there is a lack of that all around us. Too many people spend so much time to themselves, sitting around inside and watching TV, shutting off the outside world. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with spending a day indoors, vegging out and playing some games here and there, even I do that sometimes, but it's consuming a lot of people. Heck, the wedding was a great way for me to spend time with so many people who are close. Sure there were a couple mishaps, but in the end it didn't matter. My brother is happily married and living the life he has been dreaming of for years ever since he laid his eyes on Peach. I'm envious yes, but I am so incredibly happy for him. . .both of them!"

Daisy just sat there and stared at Luigi in awe. In her eyes, he was already a beautiful, beautiful man, and she had just met him a couple days ago. He has a good heart and a king personality. On top of all that, he was dashingly handsome.

"Luigi I- - That was so sweet, so incredibly sweet! How could your past girlfriends ever end things with a guy like you?! They must've been crazy!"

Luigi started to blush, and Daisy gave a small frown.

"Luigi?" He didn't respond, looking at the floor again and yet again, twiddling his thumbs.

"I. . .I've never had a girlfriend, Daisy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. . ."

"No no it's okay you didn't know. In all honesty, when I was a young teenager, I had a pretty decent crush on Peach. I almost asked her out one day, but I saw how much Mario liked her and talked about her that I never wanted to get in the way of that. After I overheard a conversation between Peach and Rosalie about my brother, I knew she was out of my league. I went on dates before and had a few kisses in the car looking over the cliff here and there, but it was never anything too special or official. I never called a girl my girlfriend."

Daisy nodded her head. "Ohhh okay. I see."

"What about you, did you have any boyfriends?"

Daisy thought back to her past. A couple boyfriends, but she also had a couple encounters at a local club in Sarasaland that she really didn't think were appropriate to bring up to Luigi at this point in time.

"I had a couple," she began. "But it never lasted very long. My first boyfriend was my freshmen year of high school. He was that typical jock, and for some reason I was so smitten by him, when all he was was just a complete douche bag. After Peach met him, she was able to talk me out of the relationship, and I finally came to my senses, breaking up with him in front of all his friends at school right after he decided to yell at me for not wearing the shirt he bought me that specific day."

"He yelled at you for something stupid like that?" Luigi chimed. "What a jerk."

"I know, tell me about it."

"Anyway, that only lasted a good month or two I think. Once the end of my senior year came around, I started a life guarding position at a nearby public pool. That is where I had met my second boyfriend. Things were going extremely well to be honest, there was not much to complain about."

Daisy paused, and began to ponder the situation that caused her and her ex to break up in her head. He became a drinker, a very heavy drinker, and he forced Daisy into things she really wasn't comfortable with doing. Sure she had done stuff with him in the relationship before, but he was needy and demanding, and even if she said no, he looked at it as a yes.

_Jesus, he was just like a Waluigi._

"So what made you two break up?" Luigi asked, his voice snapping Daisy out of her thinking process.

"Well. . .he- -"

The limo came to a halt, and Daisy was interrupted by the Toad chauffeur opening the limo door.

"Sir Luigi, Madame Daisy, we have arrived."

_Maybe that was a sign it was not the best time to bring something like that up._

Luigi climed out of the car, turning around to face Daisy, holding out his hand.

"Ready Daisy?" She smiled and nodded, taking his hand and she stepped out of the limo, lifting the skirt of her dress slightly in the other hand to refrain fro any tripping.

_That sure as hell would be embarrassing. . ._

They linked arms and made their way inside, Luigi thanking the Toad and tipping him before they did so. Someone was even there just to open the main door for them as they stepped into the foyer of the restaurant.

Elegant. There really was no other way to put it. It was just simply elegant. The hostess looked up from her stand, beaming at the both of them.

Luigi smiled back at her before starting to speak. "Hi there! Party of two for-"

"Sir Luigi!" Luigi looked at her shocked.

"Umm, yes. Have we met?" She shook her head.

"Nope! But a few people here at the restaurant heard from some friends who work for your brother and sister in law that you two would be coming. You don't know me, but I am a huge fan of you Luigi, sir!"

Luigi smiled at her again, Daisy looking over at the look on his face. She was happy to see him so flattered by the young girls comment.

"Please, just call me Luigi." The girl nodded her head. "Of course of course Si-Luigi." She blushed.

"Please, follow me this way to your table."

She walked through the curtained archway, Luigi and Daisy right behind. The view beyond the curtain caused Daisy to gasp and her eyes grow wide. The main dining area was even more elegant and certainly breathtaking. In the very center of the room was a decent sized dance floor made out of mahogany wood. Just to the left of the dance floor was a stage, presenting a jazz combo. Tables were scattered around the room, with a few booths on each wall. She walked them over to a booth in the corner, shaped in more of a half circle form, looking out at the dance floor and band. Daisy slid in first, followed by Luigi. The young girl handed them their menus and Luigi smiled at her once again.

"Thank you so much. . .umm. . .I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Monica!" She chirped.

"Monica," Daisy now said, thank you so much. Monica gave a swift curtsy before leaving them be and exiting the room

They didn't have much time alone because their waiter was at the table merely seconds after Monica had left. Taking a small bow, he introduced himself.

"Mademoiselle Daisy, Master Luigi. Welcome to _ Puccinis raffinato ristorante." _The restaurant was Italian, but the familiar French accent lightly coated his words, explaining why he would call Daisy a Mademoiselle.

"It is a pleasure to be serving you tonight," He continued, lighting the candle that sat in the middle of the table.

"May I list our selection of fine wines, champagnes and other beverages?"

Daisy immediately ordered herself a glass of Sauvignon Blanc, and I settled with a simple rum and Koopa-Kola. Once our waiter left to put in our drink orders, we both took the first few minutes of our time figuring out what we wanted.

Luigi was gazing at the menu hungrily, his mouth watering and eyes wide as he scanned over all of the delicious possibilities.

"Umm, Luigi?" He shook his head, looking over at Daisy.

"What? What is it? I wasn't drooling was I?" She giggled.

"No no silly! I just noticed, a few people in here are staring at us. . ."

Luigi looked around, finally noticing the few glancing looks here and there across the room.

"Oh, yeah that Is actually quite typical. It happened to Mario and Peach all the time when they went on dates, I'm honestly not surprised they are staring, seeing the hero shy little brother on a date is probably quite baffling to them."

The waiter came by, and they gave him their orders. Daisy ordered herself a chopped salad and eggplant parmesean, and Luigi ordered the restaurants famous and signature dish of the chicken milanese.

"Well," Daisy spoke up. "If they're so interested in us, lets give them something to talk about!"

Luigi stopped in mid sip of his drink, looking at Daisy hesitantly and cautiously.

"Wh-what do you mean Daisy?" She slid out of the booth, beaming at Luigi and motioning for him to join her.

"Lets dance, Luigi! We can do so while we wait for our food." Fear filled Luigis features, and Daisy just laughed.

"Don't give me that look silly, come on, it's easy." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, practically dragging him to the dance floor.

"No no no Daisy, no. I c-can't dance! I'll make a fool of myself!"

She turned to face him. "Are you kidding me? Did you see yourself at the wedding reception? You were a beast on the dance floor. ."

"That's just fun, goofy dancing Daisy," Luigi replied. "I can't slow dance. I'll step on your precious little toes."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close so they were just a sliver of space between them.

Luigi gulped.

"Nonsense Luigi, just relax, and listen to the music." Daisy turned her head toward the stage, giving a small nod, a cue for them to start up another song, this one slow. She took his right hand and placed it on her waist, while she entangled the fingers of her right hand into his left. Her left hand slid it's way to his shoulder.

"Just feel the music Luigi."

They started swaying slowly, Luigi's body was very rigid. He looked down at the floor, watching carefully to step on Daisys delicate feet.

"You're not relaxing Luigi. . ."

"I'm trying not to make a fool of myself."

"You won't make a fool of yourself."

"Yes I will."

"No you won't"

"Yes I wi-"

"Luigi!"

He stared at her wide eyed, the look on her face made him uneasy.

"Just relax, don't worry about the people in the room, act as if it's just you and me. . ." her demeanor completely changed, the look in her eyes was more at easy, with a hint of. . .lust? Luigi couldn't quite figure it out. Her voice was soothing and relaxing, as she laid her head upon his chest, drawing the space between them even thinner. She slide her hand out of his, resting it also his chest, somewhat close to her head. Luigi looked down at her, a small smile making its way onto his lips. Daisy closed her eyes in contentment as she felt Luigi began to relax, placing his other hand around her waist, as if hugging her. It was so innocent, yet so intimate. Daisy loved it.

They were so in the moment, they didn't even realize the music had stopped, and another slow song began to play. Luigi too closed his eyes, bringing his head down to brush his lips against the top of her head.

_Her hair smells like lavender. . .beautiful._

Daisy eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Luigi. He took an intake of breath when their eyes made contact. Her eyes were breathtakingly gorgeous, every bit of her was. The sky blue color was hypnotizing, he could gaze into them all night if given the opportunity.

"You missed," Daisy cooed, that look of romance yet mischievousness sprawled on her features. Luigi, looking at her funny, wasn't sure what she meant.

"Come again?"

"You missed. . ." She repeated, and she sealed his lips with a kiss.

Luigi almost jolted back from surprise, eyes wide and all. But within seconds, he melted into her kiss, eyes falling closed as he fell into a moment of pure bliss. Daisy pulled him close, adding a bit of intensity to the kiss. Her lips parted slightly, as did Luigis. There was the slightest bit of contact as they did so, but it was the most romantic and sexiest thing Luigi ever experienced.

Butterflies danced around in both of their stomachs, a warmth flushed throughout Luigis entire body, even in places he was quite unfamiliar with. He had this sudden desire, this sudden need. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he knew it was something he sure as heck wanted.

The heat still radiated through his body and Daisy pulled away from the kiss. She smiled a him, and Luigi just stood there awestruck with his mouth hanging open. Daisy gave him a little wink before heading back towards their table.

"Come on Weege! Our food is ready!"

He shook his head, snapping out of his smitten state.

_Hmm. . .'Weege'. . .I like it. _

He made his way back to the table, eying the way Daisy sat. He legs were crossed, showing off that thigh high slit once again, and that not familiar warmth started to creep up again. He quickly sat down, shifting his stance to make himself comfortable now that there was _something _in the way.

"Food looks delicious, doesn't it Luigi?" He nodded.

They ate most of the time in silence. As crazy about each other as they were, it didn't stop them both from stuffing their faces. Luigi looked in shock as Daisy plate was completely empty before his.

"Daisy? You're finished already?!"

She smiled and nodded, dabbing the napkin on her face then taking a sip of her wine.

"Mhm!" She replied. "It was delicious! Anything wrong with that?"

Luigi shook his head. "Not at all, there is nothing wrong with a girl with a hardy appetite, especially one like you. Where the heck does it all go?"

Daisy laughed out loud. "In all honesty I'm not too sure myself, Weege."

As Luigi polished off the rest of his food, their waiter came by once again to present the dessert tray. It took Luigi and Daisy a good five minutes to decide that they were just too full, and when the waiter came back, Luigi politely asked for the check. Daisys head whipped right in his direction.

"Wait, what? One check? No no no Luigi no! You can't pay for all of this! It's too expensive!" He held up his hand, carefully placing it on hers which was pointing an accusing finger and him.

"Relax Daisy, I asked you out and I took you on this date, it's all on me." She tried to argue any more, but Luigi wouldn't have it, and Daisy finally gave in.

The limo ride back was quiet but peaceful. Daisy curled up next to Luigi, drifting off to sleep. She sank down with her head in his lap. Luigi was a bit uncomfortable at first, not sure how to go about keeping her comfortable, but he just sets a hand on her back, enjoying her presence. She brought so much comfort to him already, and he had only known her for a couple days.

As the limo neared the castle, Luigi lightly shook Daisy to wake her.

"Daisy, wake up. Were back."

All Luigi got was a groan, as Daisy shifted around, now facing inwards to him, and it made Luigi jump, a heated blush reaching his cheeks.

"D-Daisy. . ." He shook her a little harder. "Wake up" He repeated in an intensified whisper.

Daisy shot straight up, looking around the limo.

"Huh? Who? What? Oh. . .Luigi." She chuckled,, opening the door.

"Were back, let's go inside." 

* * *

><p>"Mario! Mario! The limo is back!" Peach jumped up and down as she looked out the window.<p>

Mario looked up from the book he was reading as he laid on their bed. He rolled his eyes, chuckling at his wife.

"Peach relax, it's not like they're our teenage kids or something. Give them some privacy for goodness sake."

Peach turned around and looked at him, folding her arms. "I gave them enough privacy while they were at the restaurant and in the limo. Now that they're back, I must see what happens!" She turned back towards the window and gasped.

"Eek! Mario, come quick come quick!" Mario gave a long sigh and bookmarked his book, walking over to the window.

"What is it now." Peach let out another yelp of excitement, pointing at Luigi and Daisy as best as she could through the window.

"They're holding hands! Holding hands!"

". . .Ew."

"Oh Mario please, that was like us on our first date. . ."

"Yeah, but it's my brother!"

* * *

><p>Daisy and Luigi made their way up the path, through the castle gates and to the main door. The walked inside, Daisy immediately kicking off her heels at the door and grabbing them in one hand.<p>

"I look dressing up, but I can only take so much of high heels, beauty hurts." Luigi laughed.

"I think it was well worth it though Daisy. You looked radiant." She blushed.

"Thanks, Weege." She too blushed.

They stopped just at the bottom of the grand staircase, turning to face each other. Luigi was first to speak.

"I had a wonderful time Daisy, thanks for saying yes."

Daisy smiled brightly at him. "Oh Luigi, it was my pleasure. . ."

Luigi took a hesitant step towards her, but she only stepped towards him after he did so, He looked at the ground, starting to blush again, and then looked back up at her, making eye contact.

". . . .Can I- - can I kiss you again?"

"Please do."

And they both didn't think twice before Daisy stepped forward more and pulled onto his tux jacket, yanking him towards her and locking lips with him once again. This kiss was more intense, more passionate. There was so much built up romantic tension being released between them, they couldn't find it in themselves to pull away.

It wasn't until they head a loud clearing of the throat that it knocked them both out of there moment.

Luigi looked over Daisys shoulder, rolling his eyes.

He sighed. "Good evening, Toadsworth."

Daisy spun around to be greeted the one and only elderly Toad whom had been taking care of Peach since she was just a baby. He had a look of shock and disappointment on his face, shaking his cane at the two of them.

"My goodness Master Luigi! Is that anyway to treat a lady in this house?"

Luigi rolled his eyes again. "I don't know Toadsworth, why don't you go snooping into Mario and Peachs room and see if you approve of the stuff Mario does to her?"

Toadsworths eyes grew wide, and Daisy covered her mouth, stifling a laugh.

"MASTER LUIGI! Why I never. . .you just march yourself right upstairs to your room! You too Princess Daisy!" He scurried off into the kitchen, probably to yell at some other Toad servant about the way they were cooking.

Luigi and Daisy burst into a fit of giggles as they made their way upstairs. They stopped in front of Daisy guest room. Daisy stood on her tip toes to reach up and peck Luigi on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Luigi, for everything. I'll see you in the morning." And she disappeared into her room.

Luigi was on cloud nine. Nothing could bring him down. Letting out a happy sigh, he walked down the hallway towards his room. Peach and Daisy poked their heads out of their room as he passed, both smiling. Peach had to cover her mouth from laughing as Luigi jumped in the air, clicking his heels together.

He stopped in front of his door. "Mama Mia, che donna!" and he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Mario laughed, and Peach just looked confused. She looked at her husband.

"What did he say?" She asked.

Mario laughed again. "He said what a woman." Mario replied.

Peach laughed along with him, both walking back into their room and slipping into bed.

"I think they had a great time," Peach spoke. Mario nodded.

"They sure did, we'll have to talk to those two in the morning."

After a kiss goodnight, they shut off the lights and went right to sleep.

* * *

><p>Daisy just laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe how well things went tonight!<p>

She knew Luigi was a bit shy, therefore she was a bit nervous he wouldn't be open to dancing, or kissing. Sure, he did hesitate, but he still so, and he wasn't so bad at dancing after all.

_Forget about his dancing Daisy, that man is one hell of a kisser! I wonder how bi- -No! Don't start asking yourself those questions! That's inappropriate! What makes you think you would ever get that far with Luigi?_

Well, you never really do know. . .

**YAY! I've finally updated this story. Please Read and Review! Maybe throw out some things you'd like to see in this story, i'm open to suggestions :) Thanks everyone! - Przybyszewski**


	6. Chapter 6: The Parents

**Hey everyone! Hope all is well with you all! :) I know there has been quite a gap in between this chapter and the last but I'm really yet slowly trying to get back in a groove. I'm nearing the end of the college semester and once that endsand all I'll be doing is working a couple jobs, I'll have more down time to write instead of be doing papers and homework. It looks like people enjoyed the date chapter which is good, but I want to get this story out there to those Luigi/Daisy fans. There are not a lot of stories on them and I'm sure some**

**people just don't bother looking anymore. If you know someone who reads this pairing, let them know about this story. Please keep reviewing, I love getting your feedback. Feel free to message me If you have questions or even suggestions for later in the story. Also, if you review and you have an account, make sure you sign into that account before you review so I can properly respond to you! If you're commenting as a guest or anonymous I can't message you back! Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 6: The Parents**

It was still very early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise as Luigi sat quietly and comfortably in a lounge chair in the main downstairs living room, sipping his coffee, bundled up in his robe. He gave a sigh of contentment bringing his lips away from the brim of the cup, slowly closing his eyes and laying his head back against the comfy chair. A toad servant had

shuffled in to start a fire in the fireplace that sat in front of him. Luigi enjoyed the warmth, sinking back further into the chair and warming his toes by the fire for it was still quite chilly that morning.

"I knew I should have grabbed my slippers before coming downstairs." He said to

himself.

Enjoying some peace and quiet, with the majority of the castle still asleep, Luigi began to day dream about the previous night, and the not one but two kisses he had with Daisy.

His mind was almost overwhelmed by the amount of positive things he had to think about Daisy. The way her hair smelled, those pool like eyes, her mesmerizing smile. All of her beautiful looks with such a great sense of humor, kind heart and smarts made Luigi feel like he was well above cloud nine.

"Luigi? Hey! Little bro! Little fratello, anyone in there?""

Luigi slowly opened his eyes to see his brother standing before him with a huge

smirk on his face. More time must've passed than he expected.

"What?"

"Well I sure know what you were thinking about just now. . ." Mario chuckled.

"Yeah, sure you do." Luigi replied.

Shaking his head at him as he laughed at his brother, Mario took a seat next to him, a mug of coffee in his hand as well.

"Papa called me last night. He and Mama want us to head over to Brooklyn today for a late lunch with them."

"Today?" Luigi groaned. "Why can't they plan these things a little bit more in advance? Mama always decides stuff like this at the last minute."

Mario shrugged."Beats me, Luigi. I just know they want to see us today to tell us some stuff and. . .well. . ."

Luigi eyed his brother skeptically. "Well what?"

Mario hesitated for a few seconds, but finally finished his sentence. "I told them about Daisy. . ."

"Mario!" Luigi cried. "Already? I was going to tell them myself!"

"I know I know I'm sorry. But Peach was so excited about you two and your date last night; she let it slip when she was saying hello to them over the phone and so I had to tell them. They are excited for you brother! Don't worry; it's just going to be the two of us going today so they can't embarrass you in front of her . . . yet."

Luigi glared at his brother, but Mario just smirked back at him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. . ." Luigi replied. "What time are they expecting us?"

"Around 3."

Luigi nodded in acknowledgment to his brothers response as he stood up from his chair, making his way to the kitchen to refill his mug. He winced as his feet touched the cold tiled kitchen floor, but his body immediately warmed up when he was greeted by two beautiful ladies sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, sipping on their drinks while they awaited breakfast. His eyes were merely focused on Daisy of course, and he couldn't help but give her a huge grin when she looked over at him as she heard him walking in, giving him a smile back. Peach eyed the both of them back and forth, a mischievous look on her face.

"Good morning, Luigi." Daisy cooed. The look in her eyes changed almost immediately, a very noticeable look of lust.

He blushed immediately. "M-morning princess." He replied. She giggled as she stood up from her stool, walking over to him to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Remember, just call me Daisy." She winked and went to sit back down.

"Okay you two, settle down now." Peach teased.

"Yeah." Mario replied as he walked in. "If you're going to get all lovey dovey in front of us, go get a room!" He laughed.

Daisy and Luigi were both blushing now. Luigi rolled his eyes at his brother and made his way to the stool next to Daisy after grabbing himself another cup of coffee.

As they all finished up their breakfast, Peach and Daisy made their way to their rooms to change into swim suits for yet another day to spend by the pool now that the sun was up and it was starting to warm up outside. Mario and Luigi stayed behind for a little bit.

"Luigi, did you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?"

Luigi looked at him wide eyed. "Of course not! It's too soon Mario. She would say no."

Mario gave his brother a dumbfounded look. "Are you kidding me Luigi? The looks she gives you all the time, kissing you on the cheek this morning. Of course she would say yes, you just need to ask her."

Luigi knew Mario was right, but he wasn't ready to ask Daisy to make things official just yet. He wanted it to be a special moment, not just walking up to her while she was sitting on the couch or something. He liked her, really liked her, and he wanted that moment to be really special and for it to be memorable to Daisy.

Luigi sighed. "Don't worry Mario, I'll ask her, it's just not the right time." Mario was going to pick on his brother further, but he admired Luigis way of going about it all, so he refrained from anymore jokes.

The Mario brothers made their way upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. Luigi hopped into the shower, feeling his muscles lose some tension and relax as the hot water sprayed onto his back. He took a good extra 10 minutes or show than the usual time it takes him to shower to just think and enjoy the hot water running down his body. He started to think more about Daisy, and along with the outside of his body growing warm, the inside of his body was, too. That funny feeling from last night and even in his dreams was creeping its way back again, but Luigi blocked it out. Shutting off the water, he stepped out and wrapped the green towel set on the sink around his waist.

_No reason for you to think about Daisy like that Luigi, you need to respect her._

Luigi flipped on the switch in his bathroom to kick on the fan, lifting the steam away from the bathroom mirror so he could shave and trim his mustache. His stubble was starting to lose control, and it needed to be taken care of. Feeling fresh and clean, he stepped out of the bathroom and searched through his drawers for his attire he chose to wear for the day. Since the forecast was beginning to heat up so much, he chose to wear his green polo shirt and jean shorts, being as comfortable as possible. Instead of the typical loafers, he slipped on some flip flops. After brushing his teeth and one last glance in the mirror, he made his way downstairs and outside to go find Daisy.

She was right where she was yesterday when they were at the pool. The same lawn chair, only she had decided to wear a red bikini, which accentuated her tan skin that glistened in the sun light with the tanning oil on her body. Her hair was up, and she was reading a novel over top her big shades. Mario, not surprisingly, was not in his clothes for the day, but in his bathing suit, joining Peach for a rather intimate swim.

Luigi cleared his throat, and the two turned their heads towards him slowly, the look of embarrassment all over their features.

"And you tell us to get a room." Luigi joked, gesturing to Daisy and him as he spoke. Doing their best to ignore Luigi, they continued with their swim. The sun was becoming more intense, so Luigi put on his shades as he sat on the side of the lawn chair next to Daisys. She put down her book, looking over at him and smiling big.

"Hiya handsome!" She chirped. "Have a good shower?"

"Very much so, thanks." He replied.

"Mario told me you're going to your parents with him for lunch today, that's sweet of you!" Luigi did his best not to huff at her comment. She had no idea how they could be.

"What are your parents like?" Daisy continued.

"Well," Luigi began. "They're quite the pair. My parents got married when they

were only nineteen years old."

Daisys eyes grew wide with shock. "Nineteen?! Oh my. . ." Luigi nodded before continuing.

"They didn't have Mario until they were close to 28 and 29 though, and then they had me when they were 32 and 33. My mom had some complications with pregnancies before either Mario or I was born. A few miscarriages but she doesn't like to talk about it. I love both my parents very much, but they can be kind of crazy. My dad and I haven't always gotten along as well as my mom and I have, Mario was closer with our dad growing up. I guess I kind of carried my mother's nurturing, laid back trait of being so at ease all the time. And her cooking trait, too." Luigi added.

"Cooking?" Daisy said surprised. "I didn't know you cooked! You'll have to cook me dinner for our next date, Weedge." daisy cooed.

Luigi smiled at her.

_Perfect atmosphere to ask her to be my girlfriend. . ._

Luigi and Daisy continued to talk and Luigi shared stories about his parents with her for what seemed like hours. In depth with their conversation, it took Mario a few clears of his throat to get their attention.

"Ready to go Luigi? Mama and Papa are expecting us soon." Luigi nodded as he stood up, brushing off his shorts and smoothing out his shirt.

"Ready if you are. I'll see you later Daisy, and don't forget, dinner tomorrow at 5." She smiled and nodded to him, and so Luigi and Mario made their way to the nearest warp pipe.

"Hmm,dinner eh?" Mario spoke. "Another date with the Sarasaland princess I see."

"Heh, yeah." Luigi replied. "I decided a nice night at the castle cooking her dinner, with some wine to go along with that would be the perfect setting to ask her to make things official."

Mario beamed at his brother. "Well done Luigi, I'm proud of you brother. I know she will certainly say yes!"

"Let's sure hope so. . ."

Reaching their designated warp pipe, Mario hopped in first, Luigi following after him.

Just a few seconds went by until they were popped out of their form of transportation, landing with a thud as their feet hit the ground. Making their way out of the alley, they were greeted by the sounds of car horns honking, people yelling and whistling for cabs, and the usual buzz of excitement on a busy afternoon in New York.

"Same old same old I see." Mario said. Luigi nodded in agreement.

"Let's make are way over there before the lunch rush hits and the streets are crowded." Luigi responded. Thankfully they didn't have much of a distance to travel. Their parents' house was just three blocks from the warp pipe, so a short walk was no problem to them.

Climbing up the stoop of their parents house, Luigi looked at his brother, worrisome, before ringing the door bell.

"Relax Luigi. The good thing is Daisy is not here, so they can't say anything in front of her at least."

Before Luigi could respond the door flung open. Greeted by their mother in her usual pale pink house dress and a white apron, dusted with flour, and other little stains from the meal she was preparing. Her face beamed, and tears practically welled up in her eyes as she pulled both of them into a hug at the same time.

"Oh Mario! Luigi! Miei ragazzini! Sono cosi felice di verderti." She cried.

Both were trying to gasp for air, in attempt to hug her back, but there was no luck. She pulled away, stepping aside and gesturing them in.

"Please please come in, make yourself comfortable." She stepped over to the stairs, calling up to her husband.

"Armondo! Armondo come down, the boys are here!"

A faint huff and gruff could be heard as a door creaked open then closed, followed by footsteps coming towards the stairs.

"Eleanora, you've got no reason to yell! I'm not deaf!" Armondo cried as he made his way downstairs.

Luigi and Mario both chuckled at their parents bickering, it was rather common.

Armondo approached Mario, shaking his hand and pulling him into a hug. When he faced Luigi, Luigi was only expecting a hand shake, but his father pulled him into a big hug also.

"So good to see you, Luigi." His father said. His voice was happy to see his youngest child, but there was a hint of . . . sorrow? Luigi couldn't quite figure it out.

"Same to you Papa." He replied. Armondo pulled away, and Eleanora chimed in.

"How about you three take a seat in the living room while I finish up lunch. I prepared some hot tea while you wait." She chirped. She scurried back into the kitchen while the three gentlemen thanked her, and took their seats in the living room.

It was silent for a good five minutes or so, until Armondo finally worked up the courage to say something about this new girl he had heard about last night.

"So Luigi," He began. "Tell us about this . . .Daisy girl. That is her name correct?"

Luigi hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Yes Papa. Daisy, She is one of Peach's close friends. She was in the wedding and that is where I met her."

The look on Marios face grew uncomfortable. His parents had been to the ceremony for the wedding, but they left before the reception even started. Their father had claimed his mother was not feeling well at all, but for some reason Mario didn't believe it. It still bothered him that they did not stay for the entire event.

"Ahh yes!" Armondo said. "The brunette girl at the ceremony. A beauty Luigi quite the beauty, I'm impressed."

Luigi blushed, nodding and thanking his father.

"Have you made things offi- -."

"Ah ah ah!" Eleanora piped in as she entered the living room. "You will not be having this conversation without me present. Come, let's eat. Dinner is ready."

They all sat in the dining room, saying a prayer, as Mama insisted, before they started to eat. It didn't take too long for the Daisy topic to come about again.

"As I was saying, have you made things official with this Daisy Girl?" Armondo asked.

"Please Papa, her name is Daisy. Not Daisy girl. She's not just some temporary person. At least I hope not . . . but anyway. No, I have not made things official but I plan to ask her tomorrow over dinner. I'm cooking for her and I feel that will be the perfect setting. Casual, but romantic."

"Oh Luigi sweetheart that's lovely." Eleanora said. "Are you two using protection?"

Luigis eyes grew wide, Mario burst into laughter and their father just held his head in his hand, shaking his head.

Luigi was as red as a cherry. "M-Mama please! We're not that active together! For goodness sake we've only kissed!" He cried.

"I'm only making sure Luigi Mario! You're in no place to get a young lady pregnant. Just make sure when the time comes you are smart, and you let me know!"

At this point both Mario and their father were laughing; Luigi buried his face into his hands.

"Mamaaaaa!" Luigi groaned, hard to hear with his face hidden. He brought his face to look at his mother again. "Please, just let me go at my own pace. If I need your help or want advice, I will approach you, okay?"

She stayed silent, but nodded. The dinner grew silent, and Mario grew agitated, wanting to know the real reason as to why his parents didn't stay for the reception.

"Mama. Papa." Mario began. "Look. I just want to know the truth and I haven't been getting any of it. You keep avoiding the situation anytime you talk on the phone. Why didn't you stay for the whole wedding? Do you not like Peach? Because that's what she thinks! She's afraid you two don't like her. She was so upset that you left, like she did something completely wrong. What is going on? And don't tell me Mama was si- - ."

"Mario!" Armondo cried. "Stop. Relax. This was . . . one of the reasons we invited you two over here for lunch today . . ."

Both Armondo and Eleanoras expressions were solemn. Mario and Luigi were confused, they both had no clue what was going on.

"Mama . . ." Luigi said softly, looking at his mother. "What's going on?" He asked. She looked back at him, and tears began to fall onto her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, but they started to fall more and more. At that point she gave up, letting the tears fall from her eyes. She sniffled, bringing her handkerchief to her face. Their father sighed.

"Boys . . . your mother is very ill. The day of the wedding, as we made our way to the reception area, your mother grew faint, and she couldn't stop coughing. She hurried towards the bathroom and I followed. We were shocked when we noticed she had been coughing up blood. I rushed her back to New York and to the hospital before either of you could notice. I didn't want to ruin my oldest sons' special day. . ." He paused, a couple tears falling on his cheeks.

"Your mother has mesothelioma, boys. The doctor diagnosed her the other day. . ."

Luigi and Mario just sat in silence.

"The doctor gave her a couple years to live, with chemo treamtments."

Mario immediately stood up and walked into the other room. Luigi just sat there and looked over at his mom, who was still crying. He reached over and took her hand.

"Mama . . ." She looked over at him, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"I love you, and you're so strong. I know you can fight this." A small smile reached the edge of his lips, but behind that smile was a whole bunch of fear, of grief. Luigi couldn't imagine losing his mother. . .

He pulled her into a hug, letting her cry it all out. Armondo stood up to find Mario, who was standing in the living room, staring out the window. Tears were falling down his cheeks. Armondo put a hand on his sons shoulder. He was never the best when it came to comfort, but he knew at this point he had to do what he could to comfort his kids.

"It just seems so surreal." Mario whispered. "Mama doesn't deserve this. . ."

"I know." Armondo replied. "At this point we just need to pray. Pray for her, and let her know that she can fight this."

A couple hours went by as Mario, Luigi and their parents just sat together, Armondo telling them more detail on her doctor's visits and chemo treatments that she would be going through. Armondo also gave them contact information for the doctor, in case they personally had any questions neither of their parents could answer. They did their best for the remainder of the visit to speak about more positive things. Daisy, the wedding, the families past, but it was still on their minds.

As Mario and Luigi said their goodbyes they each pulled their parents into great big hugs, telling them how much they loved them. A few more tears were shed as the two stepped down the stoop and made their way down the sidewalk, back to the alley. The walk was silent all the way to the warp pipe and then on. As they approached the castle the two Princesses greeted them in the foyer with bubbly personalities and bright and shining faces, but each girls face fell as they saw the look in the brothers eyes.

"Mario?" Peach said. "What's wrong?" He looked at her; a small smile came to his lips as he took her hand. "Come on, we need to talk." Peach started to ask what about, but he just told her to wait until they got to their room.

Daisy looked at Luigi who just stood there, looking down at his feet. Daisy walked over to him, placing her delicate fingers on his chin and bringing his head up so he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Luigi," She whispered, a equally sad and worry some looked on her features like Luigis. "What happened?"

Luigi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He took a big breath.

And he burst into tears.

**A long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoyed everyone. Let's hope I am finally getting into the swing of things and there won't be such big gaps between chapters. Please review and sign into your account if you review so I can reply. Don't hesitate to message me as far as questions and what you hope to see in future chapters. Thank you everyone! ~ Przybyszewski**


End file.
